


Streamtale

by ChasingWriting



Category: Undertale
Genre: Multi, OC's - Freeform, Streamtale, Time for some angst in an au, Undertale AU, another undertale au, major character deaths, undertale - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-19
Updated: 2018-03-19
Packaged: 2019-04-04 20:02:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14027715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChasingWriting/pseuds/ChasingWriting





	Streamtale

Streamtale:

This au follows the same route before Gaster fell into the core, upon the incident, the core - instead of having gaster fall into it from its malfunction - shatters the time stream and shunts a few unlucky monsters into a post nuclear war future.

 

These unlucky monsters are;

 

Gaster: Arriving from the present with Stream and a few other monsters, Gaster spends most of his time at the Core, trying to repair the shattered timestream which caused them to shunt into the future.

Some of the temmies

Stream (A mysterious Monster who we will learn more about): Now a 17 year old girl who Asgore has appointed the Royal Guard after Undyne perished. She protects the underground with her life - as well as Mt. Ebbot, and is normally seen on patrols and often scouts ahead for her Adoptive brother Scavange.

 

Npc monsters

 

The monsters that survived the nuclear war in the future timeline are;

Scavange: The only brother who survived the nuclear war. His soul having been fractured to the brink of completely shattering developed a complex for cute and innocent things to replace a Papyrus shaped hole - who is called P by Scavange and Stream.

He also has a slight case of schizophrenia, silent figures surround him when he's alone and often breaks down when Stream, Gaster or Ell aren't around

 

Ell: The new human who replaces Frisk. Ell is a 18 year old female who prefers mercy over fighting. After being chased to Mt. Ebbot by a group of bandits and after being tested by Flowey, she was taken in by Stream and Scavange and helps when she can, even if it's tending to crops in a secure place in waterfall.

Ell can sense what Scavange feels from time to time and She's determined to help Scavange heal from his fractured soul.

Ell is closer to Scavange than stream - as she is on duty all the time, which Ell feels like she could use a break, and often helps Scavange with harvesting fruit in the rest of the underground.

 

Flowey: Flowey is Streams right hand flower and stays in the ruins to test humans that come down with the intention to harm monsters.

He has been ordered to tell Stream of any merciful humans which he has no qualms with.

 

Alphys: No one knows where Alphys is. Though there has been speculation that she had become a mutated and is now hiding in the woods of Mt. ebbot, praying on the ones go too far into the woods.

 

Mettaton: Mettaton is doing perfectly fine, he and Napstablook are surviving well and often roam around the surface to see what salvage stream and Scavange can get.

They both visit the underground with things the others can use and then leave on months on end since Gaster put solar panels on the back of Mettaton so he could always stay charged.

 

Asgore: Still grieving over the possible loss of Toriel, he helps out when he can in snowdin and has now started to expand out into the rest of the underground

 

Grillby: Another possible mutated. Not much is known of his whereabouts

The monsters that go up to the surface normally hear angry yells coming from the distance and they speculate it's the flame elemental.

No one knows if Grillby still has a sane mind and no one really wants to try to find him to test this theory.

 

Burgerpants: BP is safe and sound in snowdin and using Grillby's old bar to serve the monsters in snowdin.

He doesn't go out much.

 

So, what are the mutated?

The monsters that survived the blasts began to mutate. Unlike humans - who get radiation sickness - Monsters start to change body shape and their minds become lost to the mutation.

The mutated come in various shapes and sizes and roam the surface in search of unlucky pray, these happen to be Bandits who don't hear the warning calls of the mutated.

Monsters stay away from the areas Mutated populate when they go to the surface - Though the only monsters to go up there are Stream, Scavange, Mettaton and Napstablook. They all keep track of the mutated’s movement.

 

Bandits: 

Humans that kill on sight and the generation that hasn't learnt about the history between monsters and humans.

These are the generation of survival and nothing more and anyone who has different opinions get killed, human or monster.

A group had chased Ell to mt. Ebott and when she fell, they left, thinking she was dead.

 

With the information of the timestream autofixing itself twice every two years, the monsters get on with their daily lives. Stream goes to the surface with Scavange most days, Gaster stays in the lab, trying to reverse what the core did - to no avail - and a new human - Called Ell, fell to the underground and now stays with the siblings


End file.
